Something Unpredictable
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: Sienna Blake and Dodger Savage fanficiton, if you don't like, don't read. I never thought I say this but no flamers please thank you. Enjoy.


Something Unpredictable 

Sienna Blake entered her mothers old room, the one in which she spent her final days in. The room felt cold, joyless and lonely. To think that her mother Anna spent most of her time here just seemed very depressing. Sienna is aware that William Savage, her half-brother and his so-called understanding girlfriend Ashley Kane has visited her. Though it was the thought of them leaving her all alone again and again, day in and day out which made the scenario more depressing in a queer way. Sienna sat down on her mother's old bed, it has been washed so any traces left of Anna were very small and very restricted. Basic even. Sienna doesn't believe anyone would have killed her mother, least of all members of her own family. The police call it murder, Sienna calls it suicide and it kills her inside to call it that though it would hurt her more to call it murder. The thought of Anna dying against her own will kept her awake at night and she _had_ to visit this room one last time. Almost to cleanse that unsettling feeling from her already battered and beaten mind.

Her tired eyes looked towards the bathroom where the worst happened, as she stood up. Her heart beating quicker and quicker as she walked closer and closer to the door which led to her mothers sudden death. As her hands wrapped around the door handle, just one pull made the door creak. She was startled by the quite sound, any sound right now would trigger any memories that she and her mother shared in here. No matter how small or unsatisfactory they were. She opened the door wider and wider until the bath was in full view. As she traced it, it looked like nobody was even here to begin with. Almost as Anna was never here in the beginning, it was like the whole world forgotten about her, like she was just another unnoticed soul who came and left. Though even when she was alive, her eyes looked dead and dark. Sienna was scared of becoming her, she never looked up to her mother like most girls. She actually resented her at one point though now she is gone; she realizes that she does care but it's too late now and that almost broke her entirely.

The bathroom looked as dead and lifeless as the bedroom, mainly because someone very close to her took their last breath in this very room. She stepped in closer, walking towards the bath tub which was as empty as everything else, even with the police tape surrounding it. Sienna slide her corded finger across the tape. Her eyes peering down on the bath tub, as she started to resent herself for not having more interactions with her mother. As she got lost in her 'what if' thoughts, the worst type of thoughts to have when it comes to a deceased beloved person to you. As eventually you have to come the conclusion that all these 'what if' thoughts just increase your grief and your frozen guilt.

She breathed before exiting the room, with a feeling of regret. She slowly closed the door, looking back across the secluded bedroom again. She hesitated before leaving the bedroom as well, as she walked through the lonely corridors. She still had the weight of the world on her shoulders, this short visit didn't help her alas. She left the building in a hurry, not even looking back. She refused to look back as she kept looking forward, though the past will never leave her. No matter how much she delves herself into work or into her new lifestyle, it will never be enough to make her forget. Nor will it change her forbidden feelings for her alleged twin brother Mark 'Dodger' Savage. Who she thinks dearly of though would never breathe a word of this forbidden feeling. To her its precious, to everybody else it would be wrong. The whole world would be against it, including Mark himself most likely. She thought that these feelings would pass her wrong, she was sadly mistaken.

She entered the village, she already felt stares on her. Darren Osborne has recently left her after finding out some home truths, including the fake pregnancy which was honestly the only thing keeping them together. Deep down, Sienna was always aware of this even before hearing his conservation with Frankie who also dislikes her after she blackmailed her over the younger Ziggy Roscoe. Of cause Jack also has a dislike towards her for a number of reasons involving Darren and Frankie themselves. Tom Cunningham disliked her before all of the revelations came out. They have completely ignored Sienna and they almost refuse to acknowledge her existence since the whole truth came out. She returned back to her fathers who looks quite smug despite of everything. As he welcomed her back with a reluctant hug and a disapproving expression. Her families are the only people giving her the time of day, she looked across the road to see Ruby Button and Sinead O Connor looking over, as they were talking quietly now, likely being about her as she walked towards the flat in which she now lives in with her father Patrick and his on-off girlfriend Maxine.

"Sienna" Mark spoke as he stood meters away from her now, he has just returned from the deli across the road.

She turned towards him, he gave her a half-hearted smile. He doesn't particularly indorse anything that Sienna has previously done though she is his twin-sister and he can never hate her or disown her like most of the village.

"How are you feeling?" Mark asked her, it was a bit of a silly, cliché question though it was a normal question and normal is something she needs right now and plenty of it.

She shrugged as she let some tears come from her lifeless eyes. Mark walked towards her, as he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a much-needed hug. As he refused to see her sad even if she does slightly deserve it.

"Can you come in with me?" Sienna asked him, as she released herself from his grip, she didn't want to get too attached to him.

He just nodded, as he placed one arm around her. She unlocked the door, letting him go in first as she entered slowly behind him. Locking the door before retreating forward, she watched him enter the living room.

"Do you want anything?" Sienna asked him, she felt him lightly grab her hand.

She wished she didn't get this feeling every time he consoled her, it just something that should never be there in the first place. She sat besides him, as he placed his arm back around her.

"I don't think your coping with everything" Mark admitted.

She looked so lost, as she looked up at his face. They looked towards once another, breathing quietly. Mark did have some feelings for her though he refused to embrace them with good reason too.

"I'm coping, Mark" Sienna lied, trying to keep her emotions under check.

He caught her face again slightly, as he placed one hand behind her neck. He breathed, he hasn't felt this way since Texas Longford, who he previously dated died. This forbidden love was blossoming.

"Mark" Sienna nervously uttered as her lips were inches away from his.

They pressed their lips against each others, despite the major complications that come with them and the sickening realization that they are in fact twins. Though their lips and hands took over.

"We shouldn't be doing this" Mark breathed, as he broke away.

"Which is why we should" Sienna replied.

Mark smiled slightly before pressing his lips back on hers. Mark pulled her on top of him, as he started to kiss her passionately again, slighting thrusting himself against her.

"Stop" Sienna spoke, knowing they have no protection and that could come to unsettling events and even more complications.

"I got some" Mark told her, she breathed as she adjusted herself back to sitting back.

"I can't go through with this" Sienna admitted to him.

Mark gripped onto her hands, as he pulled himself closer towards her. As another kiss erupted between them, he could seduce anyone but the fact he chose her says a lot about how much he actually does love her back, no matter how wrong it may be.

"You don't know how much I wanted this" Sienna spoke, it was an almost spur of the moment confessions.

"I know the feeling" Mark relied to her relief.

As they kissed once more before breaking apart simply.

_Fin_


End file.
